On Kataang
by beyondthesettingsun
Summary: Ch. 23: Another Prompt for Kataang Week: Butterflies
1. Timing is Everything

_It's been four days. FOUR DAYS! What am I supposed to do? _Katara paced back and forth along one of the balconies in the Western Air Temple. What she felt was so confusing and so simple at the same time. It was so simple and so confusing that even she couldn't figure it out. Who could? Katara heard footsteps from behind her. Praying that they weren't Aang's, she turned around and let out a sigh to see Toph.

"What's your deal?" the Earthbender asked with the normal bash of rudeness in her voice.

Katara pretended that she had no idea what Toph was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. You can tell me. What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong. Why would you think that something was wrong?" Katara was getting annoyed. She knew that Toph knew she was lying but she didn't care. She didn't want to talk about it with Toph. She knew that Toph would only laugh at her for being so confused and paranoid about such a little problem.

"Nothing wrong?" Toph started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Come on! You're heart is beating so fast I'm surprised that you're not on the ground having a heart attack right now. You're scared of something."

"I'm not scared!" It was true that Katara wasn't scared. She wasn't scared of talking to Aang. She was just unbelievably nervous. "I'm just…"

"Nervous. Why don't you just talk to him about it? The sooner the better. I can't stand the vibes between you two anymore. At first it was funny but now it's just plain obnoxious. Ever since he kissed you-."

Katara's eyes widened and then she glared at Toph. "How'd you know about that?"

"You just told me, Sugarqueen." Katara looked down at the ground and sighed. "Just talk to him. Trust me; he'll be relieved you did. He's probably freaking out that you haven't had a real conversation with him since the Invasion."

"Yes I have. I've spoken with Aang plenty of times since the Invasion."

"Besides anything about what we're going to do next."

"I- haven't, have I?"

Toph shook her head. "Good luck." Katara sighed again as Toph walked away.

Aang sat at the edge of the fountain with his knees at his chest. Katara came up to him and looked down.

"Hey." Her voice was soft and shaky. She was nervous.

"Hey. Wanna sit down?"

Katara shrugged. Aang moved over and put his feet on the ground to make room for her. She sat next to him and looked down at the ground. He gazed at her with a concerned look. Why'd she look so anxious?

"Are you okay, Katara?" He asked, worriedly.

"Huh? Oh yeah. There's something I need to talk to you about, though.

Aang assumed he knew what she meant and shifted his body a little out of nervousness. He thought he knew what was coming.

"Aang-."

"I'm sorry I did it. I thought I would never see you again and my thoughts got the best of me." Aang realized that that didn't come out the way he wanted it to. "Not that I think of kissing you because I don't…I mean I did a little bit after the cave and so before I left during the Invasion I wanted to… this isn't coming out right."

Katara laughed a little. Listening to him explain himself was hilarious. This is probably how Toph felt when she sensed the tension between the two. This made Katara laugh harder.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry. Look, you don't need to explain anything. It's okay. I just want to know…did you do that because you wanted to or that you felt like you had to?"

Sokka was on the other side of the wall when he heard Katara say this. He stopped and tiptoed to the corner, trying to listen into what they were talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you want to?"

"Yeah. This may sound weird and stupid but…I'm…in love…with you. That's why I kissed you." Sokka's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. _He kissed my sister? He's in love with her?! _"You're not mad, are you?" _Heck yeah she is!_ Sokka's eyes narrowed into a glare towards the Avatar.

"I'm not mad. I was surprised…but I'm not mad. And I might kind of…sort of…maybe a little bit be in love with you, too."

Sokka fainted when he heard this.

"Well...does that mean that we're kinda…like together now?" Aang asked hesitantly.

"I guess so."

Sokka rubbed his head and got to his feet and looked back at the two. Katara and Aang's eyes locked. She closed hers and he closed his. They began to grow closer to each other, their lips almost touching. Sokka came up to the two.

"Hey, what's up?"

Katara stretched her hands out and put them on Aang's chest. His heart raced. Then she did something unexpected. _Splash!_ Katara got up and looked at Sokka.

"Nothing. I was just leaving."

Katara left a smirking brother and a drenched Airbender behind as she left back to her room. Aang glared at Sokka from sitting up inside the fountain.

"Sokka…"

"Yeah?" Sokka was grinning from ear to ear with his arms folded on his chest.

"You're timing sucks."


	2. How To Save A Love

Okay, so I found this in one of my journals (I wrote it like a year ago) and it was supposed to be a whole fanfic but I didn't really feel like writing it as one (I usually write parts of stories to get my main point down so I don't forget it) so I turned it into a oneshot. Fasten your seat belts, hold on tight…here we go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara leaned down to lay on her back as she placed her hands under her head and gazed up at the twinkling stars above her. From the corner of her eye she saw a figure sit down next to her, knowing it was Aang. Her heart felt like it was both sinking and gaining speed at the same time. She loved the feeling she got when Aang was next to her, but the overwhelming sorrow seemed to be tugging at her emotions for she knew that in just a short while, her friend would try for a second time to fulfill his destiny.

"So do you think that you'll actually get to fight the Firelord tonight?" She questioned, trying hard not to sound too sad.

"If not, I'll be back sooner than you think." There was an unusual spark in his voice. Usually when this subject came up, Katara felt fine and Aang's mood sank. Now it seemed that the tables were turned. The Airbender turned to his friend and looked into her eyes. He smiled to try to comfort her nerves, sensing that she was a little tense. "You seem…distant, Katara."

"Funny thing." She replied, a slight laugh in her voice. Aang's gentle gaze turned into a confused reaction.

"Why is that?" he questioned her.

"I was just thinking about how you have- I dunno." Katara turned onto her side and faced away from Aang. She started picking the grass next to her.

"What is it?" Aang knew exactly what she meant but he didn't want to show it. He got on his hands and knees and looked over Katara, trying to see her face.

"You've just seemed distant lately. I mean, we haven't really spoken like this in weeks. It's like you're trying to ease away from me and I don't understand why. Is it because you're afraid that…that you won't come back?"

Aang sighed and sat down. He never wanted to tell Katara about what happened with the Guru, but he guessed that now was the time. The sparkle dimmed from his grey eyes and he looked at the ground. Katara turned towards him.

"Katara, you know how I said that I haven't completely mastered the Avatar State yet?"

Katara sat up in front of him, cross-legged mimicking his position. Their knees touched and Katara drew circles with her fingers in the knee of his pants.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, it's just…I have to do something that I really don't want to do…that's hard for me to do. And making distance between you is the easiest way for me to do it."

Now it was Katara's turn to flash out a confused look. Her hand now lied still on his knee and she looked into his eyes, but he turned his away.

"What? How would that help? I'm your friend, Aang. And if you need help with something, I'm here."

"I just…I need to…ugh, I can't say it!"

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you." Aang's vision became fuzzy, he couldn't see past the tears acting like cataracts in front of them.

"Aang-." Aang stood up and clenched his fists. A tear fell from his cheek and in front of Katara.

"I have to let you go!"

Katara's eyes widened and she stood up as well. Now her heart dropped and she tried to get a hold of Aang's gaze again.

"I don't understand."

"The Guru said that I need to let go of whatever attaches me to this world. And that's you. You, your touch, your voice, your…beauty. Everything! And I need to let you go so that I can defeat Ozai! That's why I've been trying to move away from you because I wanted it to be less painful."

More tears escaped Aang's eyes. Katara sighed and looked over to her right.

"But I can't let you go. So I'll have to win without-."

"You can't do that. I don't want to be the reason why you can't go into the Avatar State. The world needs you to end this war. And I guess the only way is to do what the Guru said." Katara held her breath, and felt hot liquid running down her face. She turned around and bit her lip.

"But-."

"Aang, listen to me!" She spun around and glared at him. She softened her eyes when she saw his open wide to her screaming. "You can't do this. You need to go. The world needs you to do this. _I_ need you to do this."

"But I've realized that….maybe it's our destiny to be….together."

Now Katara was getting angry. _First he tries all week to let me go, he tells me, and then he says he can't and that it's our destiny to be together?! Stop killing me!_ "It is not our destiny to be together! _Your_ destiny is to restore peace and end the war! It was _my_ destiny to teach you waterbending and to get you this far! Now our destinies are…separate!"

Katara ran away and Aang took off on his glider to face his so called "destiny". Katara sat by the lake near camp and wiped away her tears. She placed one hand into the water and circled it around and around. Sokka came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, everything seems worse at night than it really is." He sat down and stared at the small whirlpool she made by waterbending.

"Mom would always say that." She replied, voice still trembling.

"You were crying?" he asked.

"I lost someone." Sokka looked up at his sister, trying to comfort her.

"You really believe that?"

Katara nodded and stilled the water. She placed her hands in her lap and straightened out her legs and stared at them. She felt like being alone, but she also felt like being around her brother. "I let him go, Sokka. I'm an idiot."

"Hey, don't say that. It's not your fault Aang left. He was going to leave, anyway."

"Yeah, but now he left probably thinking I hate him and he has to let me go apparently to go into the Avatar State because I'm what attaches him to the world. I hate spiritual crap." She threw a stone into the water and watched the ripples spread out.

"But this _is_ spiritual."

"Huh?"

"You are what attaches him to this world. Did he say what part of you?"

Katara gave him a 'you don't make sense' look and nodded. "My touch, my voice, and my beauty."

"Those are all physical things, Katara. As the Avatar, he needs to let go on the things that attaches him to this world. This _physical_ world. Those things he said are attributes of a physical body. The body of a loved one. But love itself is not physical, it's spiritual. Therefore it does not exist in the physical reality, it exists beyond that. So it's okay to love, but he must let go of the body incasing the spirit. Because Aang loves your spirit, he can let go of the world." Sokka looked down.

"Sokka, when did you learn all of this Avatar stuff?"

"It applies to everyone, really. When Yue left, I lost the feeling of her touch and the look of her face and I learned to let go of not being able to physically be with her. But I could feel her presence all around me, and I knew that even though she wasn't here _physically_ she was there _spiritually_."

Sokka hugged his sister and walked back to camp. _It makes so much sense._

"AANG! I LOVE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I LOVE YOU!" Katara once again began to cry. "Please….don't let go."

Aang stood in front of the palace doors and took a deep breath. This was it. He had no other choice.

"This is it. Katara-." Aang shut his eyes and felt a sharp pain in his head.

_But love itself is not physical, it's spiritual._ A voice echoed in his head, which sounded like Katara's.

"Katara?"

_AANG! I LOVE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME!? I LOVE YOU!"_

"I can't let go of her spirit."

As Aang's eyes opened and the pain left, his feet began to leave the ground and his tattoos glowed.


	3. From the End to the Beginning and Back

Well here is part two of "How to Save a Love" out of request. Thanks for all of the reviews on that story. It's weird, when I wrote that, the only episodes that I had actually seen were one or two from the first season (not including the first episodes) "A City of Walls and Secrets", "The Guru", and "The Crossroads of Destiny". But anyway…

Aang collapsed to his hands and knees after what seemed to be a battle that lasted days. Really, it had only lasted a few hours but he had helped free refugees and set up the form of a new government within the Fire Nation which took several more days. He clenched the soft grass beneath his hands and panted hard. He was relieved that he had finally made it back to camp without completely wiping out. A pain aroused from his side and he put his hand there. His eyes squeezed shut and he groaned, falling onto his back. Katara saw this and came running up to help her friend.

"Aang!"

She removed his hand from his side to find a giant gash. Katara gasped and bended water from the sack that hung around her neck. She gently placed her hand over the open wound and it began to glow. Aang's eyes slowly opened as he continued to breathe hard.

"I made it back." His voice was weak and a small smile began to spread upon his face. Katara nodded.

"That you did. Did you-?" Katara removed her hand and questioned the young Avatar, implying to him that she wanted to know about the Firelord.

"The war is over, Katara." He replied between breaths. Sweat began to form on his face. "Everyone is safe. I met Zuko there the day after Ozai died. Iroh is Firelord now, with Zuko as his right-hand man. The city is wonderful now, though I made arrangements to go back down in a few weeks to check up on everything."

"I'm very proud of you, Aang. How's your side?" Katara wasn't too worried about his gash, but she didn't know what else to say. She wondered how things were going to be now that the war had ended.

"My side is fine. It was just sore from the trip. I had it treated in one of the soldier hospitals by our base." The smile on Aang's face grew brighter.

"You look very happy. What are you thinking about?"

"I mastered the Avatar State." There was this grateful sound of triumph in his voice. Katara's heart sank. She sat down and looked at Aang with a solemn expression, trying to hold back tears once again.

"I suppose that's how you won."

"I have you to thank for that." Katara nodded and stood up. Aang looked puzzled as he sat up and glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

"I guess it's time for me to go home. I'll go get Sokka and everyone. We should start packing up. I've enjoyed the last few months I've had getting to know you." Katara began to walk away. Aang picked up his staff and used it as a cane to help him catch up to her. He stood in front of her and grabbed her arm.

"Whoa there. You're going home? After all of this? How come? Well, I don't know exactly how things are going to work out now but you don't have to leave…not if you don't want to that is."

Katara sighed. _I wonder if letting me go makes him loose his memory of ever liking me._ She looked into the grey, sparkling eyes in front of her and began to explain.

"Aang, you know I can't stay. I need to go back to the Southern Water Tribe to see my grandmother. I also need to see how things are going since it was rebuilt. There are so many things I need to catch up on since I left and I need to start helping her again. I have no time to travel the world anymore. I wish I could-."

"What happened to you?"

Katara's eyes widened in shock of what she just heard. Aang suddenly seemed so sad, so lost and she didn't understand why. She figured that since he had mastered the Avatar State by letting her go. That is unless…..

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'? You know exactly what's wrong! I don't have any reason at all to travel with you anymore, Aang."

"I thought you said you loved me."

"I…I- all of that's over now. You mastered the Avatar State now and you can't go back. There's nothing I or anyone can do about it." Katara's eyes couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They slipped out down her cheeks and she turned around, somewhat ashamed.

"Love is spiritual, not just physical. I love you, Katara."

Katara held her breath and turned around. She threw her arms around Aang and squeezed him a tightly as she could. Aang returned the hug, eagerly. Once they pulled away, Katara looked into his eyes. Over the past few days Aang was away, he had grown taller, wiser, and stronger.

"I love you, too."

"So…do you still want to go home?"

"I want to start over."

Aang laughed a little then nodded in agreement.

"You never told me your name." Katara looked at her friend.

"I'm A...a...achooo!!!"

Aang jumped high into the air and landed wabbly before Katara.

"I'm Aang!"


	4. Two Months

My shortest fanfic yet. I originally wrote this as a story about going into surgery then the idea seemed good for ATLA so I decided to do both. Tell me whatchya think!

* * *

_It begins.  
_  
**Two months.**

_It sounds so distant, yet so very near._

"Here's the date." "Here's the time." "Everyone know the basic plan?" _Nod. Shutter._

**It comes down to two days.**

"We should start heading out. Everyone on Appa!" "Let's go!" _Close eyes._

**Two hours.**

_I'm shaking._

"Relax, Aang. You've been through so many battles already. This is just one more. You'll be fine. You can do this." _She kissed my cheek; I blush._

**Two minutes.**

_I walk towards the door. I'm growing uncomfortable. Open._

"Who dares to disrupt me without an appointment? Azula? Guards?" "Stand down, Ozai! It's the Avatar."

**One…**

"You foolish child. You really think you can defeat _me_?" _Glare. _"You can't even defeat the princess."

**Two seconds.**

_Racing heart. Floor is gone._

_Glow it up._

**Two seconds.**

_Room is fuzzy…_

"Oh, Aang!" _A hug._

**Two minutes.**

_Lots of pain._

"How are you?" _Groan._

**Two hours.**

_Cool water on my burned and split, bleeding flesh. Under the skin…into my veins…wince._

**Two weeks.**

_A real bed has never felt so nice. Katara… _

"Aang! I'm back with some lunch! I know you haven't been too hungry, but you need some protein. I've missed your smile. Are you feeling better?" _Nod; chew._

**Two months.**

"How does it feel to have beaten the Firelord?" "Sort of weird." _Thoughts flow through my mind._

_It seemed to take so long to get to this point, but it went so fast._

_It ends._


	5. The First Time

I wrote this in like ten minutes in my Annual class today so it's short because the bell was about to ring.

Whenever I'm around her I feel this incomprehensible rush of emotions. It's so beautiful and so odd I don't know what to make out of it. And I don't know how to control it either. How do you control love? Does it have to be bottled up and saved for perfect moments or can it just spill out at any time? I don't know why this is so complicated for me. I think it's the way she looks at me; the way she touches my shoulder or grabs my hand when I'm hurt; the way she kisses my cheek when she's proud of me. It's those little things that make me wonder how she feels.

I just hope for one thing: I hope these feelings will last forever. My stomach gets butterflies, my heart leaps, my mind loses train of thought. These are the things that some people hate but these are the things that I absolutely love. I love the effect, I love the beauty, and I love the personality of this girl. She's amazing, remarkable, sensational, beautiful, so…_perfect_.

I hold my breath, scared to make one wrong movement or say one wrong word. I would hate to hurt her. I feel like I can soar higher than I ever have before. Waterbending is a way to catch her attention. Earthbending is a way to show her my strength. Firebending is a way to show her my passion. Airbending is a way to sweep her off of her feet. These are the four elements of love. This feeling that I have never felt before. She shows me my dreams can be reality. She shows me that I'm more than a figure. She shows me I'm more than a savior. She shows me that I am an individual.

It is easy to choose her over anything else. It is easier to give in to her. It is hard to leave her. It is hard to resist from being near her. Everything is at it's opposites when im around her. Everything seems supernatural. Everything feels like a neverending, joyous, outstanding, perfect, exceptional, dreamy, new dawn. There are not enough words to explain it. I can try to hide it but it shows through on the pinkness of my face. But once I see her face it is all worth while. It's a reincarnation of my heart, from Avatar to Avatar, from love to love, from me to her.

I am sitting here waiting; I am sitting here sighing; I am sitting here impatient; I am sitting here for her. She comes; her soft, brown hair blowing in the breeze. Her shining blue eyes looking through mine as though she can read my thoughts. And I sit here longing to hear those four words…

"Aang! I love you, too."

And then my heart stops. My breath lets out. I'm no longer nervous. These feelings are greater and more distinct. And I know nothing will ever change the feeling of being in love for the first time; for the only time.


	6. Forever & Ever, You're My Girl

I wrote this yesterday on the airplane back home from Arizona. It's kinda sappy in my opinion but that's alright. I don't know why but I seem to always write stories about after the war. Please tell me your thoughts.

* * *

I sighed as I saw her standing in the water. The sun shone down on her brown hair making highlights swarm through it. She had rolled up her pants to above her knees, but she didn't seem to mind that her kimono was getting wet at the bottom. I took off my shoes and set them on the beach next to hers then rolled up my pants as well and joined her. She turned to me. Her blue eyes sparkled in the bright, golden sunshine.

"The world seems so much more beautiful now that the war has ended. I'm very proud of you, Aang."

I felt my face heat up and prayed that it wasn't bright red.

"Yeah. I guess it is. Sooo…what are you going to do next?"

Katara turned to face away from me.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm torn between going home and staying. I want to see Gran Gran but I'd hate to leave so soon."

"Why can't you do both? You know, stay for a while, go back home, then…come back?"

I tried not to sound _too_ hopeful. She shrugged and turned back to face me. I was surprised to see her laughing. I cocked my head.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about all of the crazy things we did together."

I smirked. She blushed and corrected herself.

"I mean all of us. Sokka-."

This time I laughed at her slight embarrassment.

"I knew what you meant. We had some pretty wild times."

I started to think about what I was going to do. Now that the war was over I didn't have to spend my time worrying about the fate of the world. I just had to worry about _balance_ now. That probably couldn't be too hard but I sure could use some help from Sokka, Toph, and Katara.

Then I felt this overwhelming feeling. All I could think about was what was going to happen to _us._ I felt this sudden urge that I couldn't, and can't, explain to just be with her always. I knew I've thought of it before but now it seemed to be more important than ever. And I couldn't help myself…

My heart raced. I pulled her into my embrace and I kissed her, but only for a moment. Then I pulled away. She looked a little surprised, but then she smiled.

"What are we doing?"

I knew she knew, but maybe she just wanted to make sure. So I answered.

"What our hearts have been telling us to do for a long, long time. Baby…"

It was like a reoccurring daydream. A little twisted, but all the same, the vision was finally coming true.

_Should I say it?_

Her eyes softened. I laughed in my head about the conversation.

_I shouldn't._

"I love you."

I leaned in to kiss her once more but she pushed me away slightly, her hands on my arms, on the side of my shoulders. Why did I say that?

"Katara, I'm sorry-."

"You can't kiss my without giving me a chance to say anything."

_What?_

"Huh?"

"I love you, too."

Now I was sure I was blushing. That's okay, though. Her face was bright red. Then she looked into my eyes.

"You can kiss me now."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. This time, it lasted.

_You're my forever girl._

* * *

My first time posting a kiss. Ha, ha, ha.


	7. Take My Breath Away

Okay, it's story time! I'm stuck on the other fics so I'm writing another oneshot. What Katara says is a song I wrote and I was on my way to record it when I thought, 'hey this would make a cute fanfic!' So enough of my talking, here it is.

* * *

His words swarmed through her head and filled her eyes with tears. She stood there looking into his eyes with a smile on her face. As he finished, she tightened the grip of the flowers she was holding, hoping not to damage them. She would need them for later. Her feet were sore from standing for so long, but she didn't seem to mind. The only things she could think of now were the things she was trying to say. No more worrying about what _he_ thought about the way she looked- even though she was beautiful. Her dress was tight in the middle and the top and the sleeves ruffled around her shoulders. The length of the dress reached the floor and sparkled with a color that matched her eyes. Her hair was curled at the bottom and a veil covered her face. _It's my turn now. I can do this. I won't cry…I won't cry._ The man before her smiled and gazed down at her. He was tall, slim, strong, and hers. And as the girl finally spoke, she choked back tears and remembered the times they spent together.

"It's the way you smile."

"_Why are you smiling at me like that?"  
"Oh! I was smiling?"_

"It's the way you laugh without a sound. It's the way you speak to me when I'm hurt, or scared, or lonely. It's those three small words spoken softly in my ear. These are the feelings that take my breath away. It's the way you move; that's what sweeps me off my feet;"

"_It's just you and me right now."_

"And then you catch me when I fall and you hold me close. It's those five long years of memories we share. These are the feelings that captivate my soul. It's the way you are when you're right there by my side. It's the way you listen when I have too much to say. It's that one small kiss that makes me lose control."

"_Us kissing?"_

"These are the feelings that captivate my soul. It's the way you knew we were always meant to be. It's the way you hold me when I cry the night away. It's those three small words that made my dreams come true."

"_Please marry me?"_

"These are a few things that take my breath away. And there's never a day that will go by that I won't be with you, Aang."

Tears managed to escape his eyes, too. It was those two sentences that ended their journey.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He lifted the veil over the head of the bride-to-be and it went to flow behind her with the other half of it. Then he grabed her by the waist and she threw her arms around his neck (still holding the flowers), having to step onto her toes to reach him, and they kissed. It was the kiss that completed it all. The kiss that sealed their relationship. Once they broke the kiss, he leaned in again and whispered in her ear-

"I love you."

_The three words that take my breath away._


	8. Nothing Better Than This

I lie awake at night on my back with my hands underneath my head, gazing up at the stars above. Thoughts flow through my head like a raging river that I can't control and I can't slow down. As I dream, my heart beats up and down like hummingbird wings and seems to break the quietness of the night even though no one can hear it. The breeze that moves the once still air is cold and makes me shiver. I have no blankets to keep me warm. I think about what it would be like if we were together. I wonder if I would make a move- or maybe you would. I think it would be nicer for you to make a move because then I wouldn't have to embarrass myself. I think about us dancing under the midnight sky. I think about your warm embrace and your soft clothing; your arms around my waist and mine around your neck. I think about your smile and your grace; your kindness and your laugh. I think about you in such ways that I never want to think about anything else. Then I turn to you. You're asleep…so it seems. Your eyes open and mine quickly shift away. I hear a small laugh and I hear a voice. A soft, cheerful voice; _your_ voice.

"You look cold. You're shivering. Come next to me."

My heart beats even faster and I feel like it will explode. I get up and lie down next to you. I am finally warm. I feel us lying under the midnight sky. I feel your warm embrace and your soft clothing against my skin; your arms around my waist; my hands on top of yours. I see your smile and your grace; I hear your kindness and your laugh. I feel you in such ways that I don't ever want to leave this place. Now I'm falling asleep in your arms. I'm glad that you made the first move. My thoughts are slowly dying down. My eyes are slowly closing, my heart is finally returning to its normal speed. All of these feelings- all of these thoughts…you're everything in my world. It can't get any better than this.


	9. Nine Months

Ahh, past, present, and future- my three favorite things to write about. Ha, ha. I've picked up on my mother's humor…which is not good. Anyways, here's another chapter and this one is in the _future_ so don't go all 'they did what when?' on me. Thanks!!

* * *

She walked along the icy beach of her homeland and stared out at the vast ocean before her. So many thoughts ran through her head about how destiny had treated her perfectly throughout her life. She had the perfect home, the perfect friends, the perfect husband and- now she had the worst abdominal pains.

_Why now?_ She thought to herself. It seemed that once she had time to reflect on everything in a peaceful setting, something interrupted her. She sighed and headed back to her home. There she would find a soft bed, Aang, and most importantly a hot water bottle to make these stubborn cramps go away. This was the one thing about being a woman that she hated.

Once she entered through the door, Aang greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your walk?"

Katara groaned.

"It was great until-."

She suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. She placed her hand on her abdomen and shut her eyes tightly. That's when Aang caught on.

"Oh…do you want me to get you anything?"

"A hot water bottle, please?"

Katara looked up pleadingly at the man in front of her. He just smiled and nodded, placing a gentle hand on her back, signaling that she should go lie down.

"You need some rest."

As she lied down on her back on her side of the bed she wondered why she felt differently this time than all of the other times. She has had bad cramps, yes, but these didn't seem normal. They seemed strange and unfamiliar. Like something was…inside of her. That's when it clicked. Aang walked into the room with the water bottle as she realized what was causing her cramps.

"Here's your-."

"Oh gosh."

"Katara, are you okay?"

Aang studied his wife's face, seeing that she was in shock. He wondered how something so normal could cause so much pain. Then he was relieved that he didn't have to go through such things on a monthly basis. He thought that every time he did, seeing how emotional Katara got, he'd probably go into the Avatar State and destroy everything because of mood swings.

"I don't need a water bottle, Aang."

_Great._ He thought. _Not only will she have mood swings, but she'll never be able to make up her mind. _

"So do I have to get used to you not being able to make up your mind around this time of month, too?" He asked, playfully.

"No. You have to get used to it on a regular basis for about nine months."

The Airbender's eyes widened and he dropped the hot water bottle. He stared at Katara's face, then at her abdomen and back several times.

"You mean I did this to you?" this time he seemed dumbfounded…which he was.

"Well I don't think anyone else did. Not that I know of, anyway."

"What are you going to tell Sokka?"

"Me? You're telling him."

"Why?"

"Because- when I give birth, I have to go through a GREAT deal of pain. So you get the privilege of enduring great physical pain, too, by telling my older brother that you are the cause of his upcoming niece or nephew."

"When you put it that way…no."

They both heard a voice from the doorway.

"Or you could both tell me and Aang gets killed anyway. That's fair, isn't it?"


	10. Meant to Be

I wrote this while listening to "Here's to the Night" by Eve6. This also has Sukka. Enjoy!!

* * *

He sat there with a gloomy look on his face at the head of the banquet table siring around the salad that was made for him in his bowl. And I just sat there watching him prepare for the heartache of a lifetime. Nothing I could say would make this situation any better for him. There wasn't anything anyone could do for him. This time the Avatar was on his own preparing to for the worst battle he will ever have to face. He would be ripped apart, broken, shattered, left for dead and no one would be able to save him or protect him. The pain would be more than emotional- it would make his body ache from misery and loneliness all because _she_ wouldn't be there with him.

His silence was irritating me. He was never like this. He was always so happy. Instead of being pitiful for himself, he should be enjoying the last moments he had with us- he had with _her_. I elbowed him in the arm. He jumped, startled, but broken out of his trance and he turned his head in my direction. I leaned over and whispered my idea in his ear. As he leaned back into his chair, he nodded and stood up. And with a clearing of his throat and a tap of a fork on a glass of water, silence fell upon the large crowd of friends, allies, and royalties from the other nations.

"I, uh, I have a toast to make…as the Avatar."

Suddenly all eyes were now on the 12-year-old peacemaker. He became somewhat nervous and fidgety.

"Here's to everyone who helped me make this day possible. Thank you for all you've done and all the risks you had to take to help me win this century old war. Here's to Firelord Zuko and his fiancé, Mae. Here's to Sokka for being one of the greatest worriors I've ever known. Here's to Toph for being the greatest Earthbending teacher. Here's to Katara for being the greatest Waterbending teacher. Thank you three for coming with me on my long journey. We've gone through so much turmoil together and you stuck with me the whole time."

Everyone thought he was finished, so everyone clapped and cheered. He looked down at me and I nodded signaling that it was alright for him to say one last thing. I cleared my throat and all stares were back on the Avatar.

"One last statement…or toast…no- it's really a question. Um, well what I'm trying to ask is, uh, Ka-Katarawillyoubemygirlfriendandcomewithmetothepalaceatthesouthernairtemple?"

Cheers were held in and eyes drifted to the young Waterbending Master to the right of the Avatar. Her face left it's natural dark tone to a soft pink and her fingers fumbled with the fabrics of her dress. She laughed nervously looking across the table at me, down at her dress and back. I gave her an 'it's alright' look. She quickly glanced at the crowd staring at her and then up at the boy whom had started all of this. Then she whispered something that no one could quite hear.

"What'd she say?" one of the guests asked, rather loudly. "We can't hear you dear, please speak up."

Her sheepish smile returned and she stared at her hands that were pulling at her dress.

"I said…I said that I-" She swallowed hard. "I will-"

Before she could finish everyone started cheering and clapping and shouting. I smiled at her as she finished her sentence thinking no one was really listening- except _him_.

"Be your girlfriend and come with you."

The boy smiled and blushed. Katara stood up, wanting to leave from the noisy crowd and walked over to the dace floor by the banquet table. She stopped when she heard her name spoken by a familiar Earthbender.

"Wait a sec, Sweetness!"

Katara turned around to see Toph pushing Aang over to her.

"Don't leave yet. The dances haven't even started."

She smirked and stomped her foot causing the floor to slightly tremble. Katara tripped forward slightly and into Aang who caught her. As the band started to play a slow rythem, Aang held out one hand and Katara matched it, placing hers into his. His other hand found its way to her waist and hers found its way to his shoulder. Katara looked down at their feet, which were now moving in a back and forth pattern. Aang just smiled at her as she looked up with a nervous impression on her face. Her eyes locked into his and they danced. I walked over and stood by Suki, just watching them.

"Your sister makes a great partner for him."

I looked over to the Kyoshi Warrior and smiled. Then I bowed and held out my hand.

"Care to dance?"

Suki blushed and bowed back.

"I would love to."

Soon the room was filled with people dancing and talking. Once everything died down, I took a seat next to Suki who lied her head on my shoulder. She closed her eyes, apparently tired, as was I, and dozed off. As I looked out to the people dancing, they all seemed to fade except for one couple. The moon shown from the skylight above and down onto the two whom I've know for so long now and the more I watched, the more I thought of how much they loved each other and how much they are meant to be together.


	11. I Love You

This is something I just randomly wrote so I hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

**(IMPORTANT: THIS IS FROM AANG'S POV!)**

I always knew that there was something special about you

From the moment we met and on into our lives

Our friendship grew from the first time we spoke

And it lives on through the memories we share

I know I sound so cliché

And I know that I sound so odd to you right now

But there's this feeling inside of my bones

That I don't think I can let go

Because I don't ever want to see you leave

Your talents cease to amaze me

Your kindness shows me you care

I know that you'll always be there when I need you

And even when I don't

I can never get you out of my brain

Your name has never left me through so many years

Even those that we spent apart you really weren't all that far

It's every secret you tell me that makes me feel so amazing

It's the way you trust me with your deepest thoughts

And I feel terrible afterwards because I can't return the favor

I feel as if you won't understand

But then again I know you would

I don't know why I can't tell you but the words can't seem to form

Every time I try to say it the message never comes out right

Someday I'll tell you and maybe even now

Maybe if you read this you'll figure it out

My heart aches when you tell me you're in pain

Do you understand what I'm saying?

I'm confessing my deepest secret

I'm confessing my deepest thoughts

I know that you'll just brush it off later, though

But I just want to get the message across

I love you


	12. Sharing Stars

Another Kataang story. This actually started out a LOT different, but my finishing product isn't always the same as how it was when I started it. Enjoy.

One more month until the finale!!

* * *

I watched her. Her gaze at the stars never left. She just stared. I smiled as I thought about all of the times our little group would sit and watch the night sky. I found myself walking towards her and lying next to her.

"Stars are interesting things. What do you think they are?" I didn't even think she knew I was there with her gaze staying in the same place and all.

I thought about Katara's question. What were stars? I remember asking Gyatso the same question when I was little. He told me not to worry about such things but if I ever did think about it, to make them be whatever I wanted. I thought about telling this to Katara but I wanted to give her a true answer. So I gave her the answer that I always thought about the stars.

"They're dreams. Dreams of ordinary people. Dreams of love, hope, peace; enchanted dreams."

I was satisfied with my answer. I guess she was also because she smiled and sighed.

"I wonder if any of my dreams are up there. I dream a lot…about the things you said."

"So do I."

And boy did I ever. I don't think there was ever a dream, not nightmare but dream, that I've ever had that wasn't about those things. I had always wanted hope in the world and peace. I had always wanted love. I had always wanted her love. Her amazing, beautiful love.

"When I was little, I had love and hope. I dreamed of peace. I had hope that peace would come. I'd hear stories about times before the war from Gran-Gran and everything just sounded so perfect. Then she spoke about a person who used to bring peace and others would cut into her stories and bash him. They said that he left to save himself and that he didn't care about anyone else. He wanted out."

As I listened to her words, my heart sank a little. She was talking about me. I had let so many people down that night…

"But I didn't understand why the peacekeeper of the World would abandon us because he wanted to save himself. I knew that he would come back. I didn't know when, but I knew that he would. I had dreams that this great man would come and end the war. And even though he never came, I still had hope that he was somewhere out there and he'd appear at any moment. I felt like I had this strange attachment to him and I was determined that he would come back. Then I found him. And even though he was small I had faith in him. Every dream I had of him came true. I didn't care that he wasn't this big strong man, I didn't care that he was only a little kid, I knew he could do this ever since he said that he was the Avatar. And then the dream became so much more real."

She paused.

"How did it become more real?"

"He's strong, brave, and…"

Katara's voice faded out and she kind of choked on the last word. What was wrong? Had I done something? What else did she dream about when she was younger?

"I'm still not sure if the last part of my dreams came true. Maybe I haven't had them enough."

"What do you mean?"

"After I met him, the dreams were the same only the changed a little. I dreamt of him saving the world, bringing peace, and I-."

"You what?"

Why couldn't she finish her sentence? What happened?

"Never mind. That's not important anymore."

I rolled over on my side and looked at Katara. Her eyes were squinted but she never took her eyes off of the stars. I nudged her a little with my hand and she turned on her side and looked me in the eyes. I felt like I was staring into a neverending dream. What was it that she couldn't tell me?

"I never left you."

"And you haven't."

"No. That's not how I meant it. I never left you."

I was confused. She was right, though. She had never left me. She's always been there for me. So what was the point that she was getting at?

"Do you understand?" I shook my head a little. I think I was starting to make her angry that I didn't get what she was saying. "What do you dream about?"

She couldn't just change the subject! Well, it was the same subject but she never told me what she was getting at. Then I realized what she had asked. What did I dream about? I dreamt about her- all the time. I couldn't say that. She did dream about me and she did admit to that but it was for hope for the world not romantic pleasure. I couldn't tell her that I dreamt about pulling her in closely to me and kissing her and her kissing back. I couldn't tell her that I dreamt about being with her for the rest of my life. I just couldn't. It was too personal. But I had to answer.

"I dream about…things."

"But what about?"

I just had to tell her that the stars were dreams. I wasn't even sure! So I whispered my answer just barely hoping that she wouldn't hear me.

"You."

I felt my face heat up and I was positive it was red.

"How so?"

I wished she would stop asking me these questions.

"You know…just well…I just dream of you kind of. Like you teaching me how to Waterbend."

How she touched me when she taught me.

"How you comfort me…"

How she held me.

"And stuff like that."

Yeah. And stuff like that.

"Is that all?"

I felt my heart speed up. I hadn't exactly told her that I loved her, but that's as close as it could get without saying 'I love you'.

"What?"

She looked confused. Did I just say that last sentence out loud? I didn't think I did. But then again I thought I had felt my lips move a little.

"I uh…I was thinking about a dream I once had and I didn't mean it in that way I was just saying things to take up time. I didn't even know who I was saying it to and I-."

"What are you talking about?" she kind of laughed. If I hadn't embarrassed myself before, I certainly had now. "What did you say earlier?"

So she didn't hear it. Crap.

"I don't remember," I lied.

"I dream about you in more ways than just the Avatar. I-."

"Love. Earlier I said love."

Don't do it, Aang.

"In my dreams I love you." What was I saying?! "But those are dreams." Great. Now I sounded like a jerk.

"In my dreams I love you, too. Weird how we can have the same dreams. And it's weird how they can sometimes come true."

Wait…did she just say-

"I love you."

I stared at her and blinked a few times before she turned onto her back and stared back up at the stars again.

"I don't know how many stars there are up there that say 'I love Aang'. I guess it's just star-crossed love."

Star-crossed? I sat up and looked down at her. Her gaze never turned away.

"Your love isn't doomed."

I felt like a complete idiot. Why had I told her that I only dreamt loving her? I did love her and I always wished and dreamed that she loved me back. And now she does, but she thinks that I don't. She probably feels awkward and embarrassed and- what was I thinking?

"It's not doomed, Katara. But those are dreams. Big dreams, real dreams. But they're more than just dreams."

Katara closed her eyes. I scooted over right next to her and looked down. She just lied there with her hands behind her head, eyes closed, breathing nervously, dreaming only awake. I supported my weight on my right hand as I took the other one and put it on the other side of Katara so the top half of my body was sideways over hers. I went down fast. She opened her eyes for a moment and opened her mouth ready to say something but never got the chance. My eyes shut tight and my mouth was pressed against hers with much force. She grunted when our lips collided but then she sighed and relaxed a little.

I positioned the rest of my body over hers and I felt her hands slide onto my arms and around my neck. I felt her breathe into me and her lips move with mine. She pulled my head down, deepening the kiss. I felt my legs weaken so I straightened one out, lowering myself to rest some of my weight onto her. As her hands moved down to my chest I leaned in more. And there we were, sharing dreams, sharing hope…sharing stars.


	13. The Air and The Moon

**Okay so this is starting out as a oneshot but I may add more if I feel like it and if others want this to become an actual big story. I got the idea partly from the Sozion's Comet book and from the song 'When the Day Met the Night' by Panic! At the Disco so...yeah. Here it is!**

* * *

Laughter filled the room. Sokka just slammed the parchment on the table and glared at me from across the table. I covered my mouth with my hand but kept on laughing.

"Sorry, Sokka but you're not very good a drawing."

I looked over at Toph. Her face was bright red and she looked like she was about ready to fall over off of her chair and onto the floor. We were sitting and having tea in Iroh's new tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon. The war had ended a few months ago and Zuko had taken his place as Fire Lord earlier today and so we were all celebrating the start of a new and peaceful era. Now Sokka was trying to impress us with a portrait of our "Gaang" but he was failing horribly.

"Come on guys, it's not that funny." Sokka was now pouting.

"Y-yes. It really i-is." Toph laughed out the words.

I looked over at the only other person who wasn't enjoying this moment- Aang. He had been very involved and energetic since the war had ended but every once and a while he would walk around with this depressed look on his face and wouldn't pay attention to what was going on around him. I was sad that he chose tonight of all nights to act like this.

"Hey, Twinkle-toes, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Aang lifted his head from his hand and looked up at Toph. "Oh nothing. I just need some fresh air is all." And with that he got up and walked out of the shop.

"What's up with him?" Suki questioned.

Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged. Sokka continued the celebration by talking about some of the crazy adventures we had had in the past. When he spoke about Yue I could see Suki glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. I chuckled. After several minutes of Aang not returning, I started to become concerned so I decided to go out to him.

"I'm gonna go see if Aang is okay."

"Okay. Don't be out for too long." Sokka winked and I rolled my eyes. I knew that it was completely obvious that Aang and I 'secretly' liked each other but that's just going too far.

I followed the invisible path that Aang took only to find him outside leaning over the railing of the steps that lead down to the main road. The stars sparkled brightly and the moon let off a dim glow that made the figures of the town somewhat visible. It was nice not having to hide anymore. I could dress normally in the Fire Nation village and not have to worry about anyone attacking me. And best of all, no one would be tracking down Aang so I could have this moment with him alone with no fear. I leaned up against the railing next to him and looked over at him. He just gazed up at the black sky with no movement.

"Hey, Katara. What are you doing out here? Why aren't you inside with the others?"

I laughed a little. "I could ask you the same question." Aang shrugged. "Thanks to you the war is over, and thanks to you we can hang out like this. But here you are outside. What's on your mind?" He sighed. "You don't have to tell me…"

"No. It's just that I don't think I can. I want to, though."

I raised an eyebrow. _'What?'_ "Why can't you? Is it like…against the law?" My slight joke didn't seem to impress him. I didn't blame him, it was rather lame.

"No- I just don't know how _you'd_ react."

"Would it help you to tell me in a different way…than just saying it bluntly?"

"If you'd be able to get it."

"I'll try." I nudged him with my elbow. Aang turned to face me.

"The moon is in the sky, right?" _'Maybe I won't get it.'_ I nodded, trying to follow along. "And so is air, right?" I nodded again. "Well the moon can push and pull the tides, but so can the wind. So they can work together, you know?"

"Uh…yeah."

"But if the air can push the tides on its own, then sometimes the air thinks that he doesn't need the moon. And sometimes that's what he tells the moon. But really the air needs the moon. The air needs the moon to survive because the air…loves the moon."

'_What is he talking about?'_

"So what would happen if the air told the moon that? That he loves her?"

I was still confused but I tried to answer his question. "Well the moon might be a little shocked, but if she loved him back then she would tell him that she did because then they could be together…forever."

"You really think that could happen?"

"Is this from some bedtime story the monks used to tell you? That the air and the moon were in love?" Aang turned away looking hurt so I quickly put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Aang. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That's okay. I'm just glad that I could tell you, I guess."

"Tell me what?" He laughed. "What? I don't understand."

"You'll figure it out. Just think about it."

Aang walked back inside and left me standing there, speechless and _very_ confused.


	14. Our Farewell

**Okay so I just heard a song called 'Our Farewell' by Within Temptation and I'm like 'Oooo fanfiction time!' So here it is:**

**Oh- one more thing- this is from Katara's POV.**

* * *

_**Our Farewell:**_

I looked up to him from my recent gaze at my feet. He was smiling but in his stormy grey eyes I could see pain and sadness. He seemed to be reading the same from my own eyes because he spoke up.

"Please don't cry."

I then looked up at the sky and held my breath. I wanted to do as he said but I couldn't. My heart pounded and I felt the tears welling up inside of me. Then I just let them out- right in front of him. I felt awful. I hated it when I was like this around him because he had always been so brave through everything.

I remembered all of the laughter and times we shared but that only brought more tears when I thought about how the last few weeks had been. Since Aang had defeated the Fire Lord, things had changed greatly. No one spoke as much and no one laughed as much and it brought a kind of depressing mood upon our group.

I felt his arms slip around my waist and he brought me close to him so gently and carefully as if I was going to break. Part of me was crying because he had nowhere to go after this and he still had so much work ahead of him. But then the other part of me cried because this was it. Tonight I would be home with Sokka at the Southern Water Tribe.

I mean, I was happy to be able to finally go home but I didn't want to leave Aang. It seemed like just the other day we met and he looked up at me with that goofy smile…

'_What is it?' The boy just looked up at me seeming so weak and cold and, oh, I just wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay._

'_Come closer…' I did as he had said and I leaned down some more. Our foreheads were almost touching but now I would be able to hear his voice better since he was speaking so softly. Then he asked the unexpected-_

'_Will you go penguin sledding with me!?'_

_I sat up- shocked. _'What?' _I blinked a few times then I told him I would. He was so unusual and so unpredictable. Who was he?_

I finally stopped crying and hugged him back.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

Aang laughed.

"Katara, we're not even there yet."

"I know. But still."

I looked around me. He was right. We still had a good few hours until we arrived home. At the moment we were outside of the town where Toph lived. We had just dropped her off back at her house where we had a not-so-nice welcoming by her parents consisting of a lot of yelling and then praising and then more yelling that we should leave immediately. We all told Toph goodbye and promised that we'd see each other again (not knowing for sure if we could keep that promise) and then walked out of the city.

Aang and I parted as Sokka came up to us.

"Now if you two are done here, I'd like to get going."

We laughed a little and agreed before hopping onto Appa and taking off into the sky.

Before no time the sky became dark and the air became cool. I don't remember when but sometime during the trip I had put my coat back on. I looked over at Sokka- he was fast asleep at the end of Appa's saddle. I grew bored and couldn't sleep so I got up and sat down by Aang.

"You look tired. I can steer for a while."

Aang looked at me for a moment then looked back out to the night sky.

"No. I'm doing this for you guys. I'm taking you home as a thank you for all you've done."

I thought of what he said and I came to a conclusion that I didn't consider this as a thank you. I considered this as a punishment. I mean, I was saying goodbye to my best friend! It was not a pleasant moment.

"Well thanks…I guess."

Aang took in a deep breath and let it out rather quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"I just never got to tell you-."

"I see it! Katara, we're home!"

I glared at Sokka for interrupting Aang but then I looked down and sure enough, there it was. It was bigger than I remembered but that was only because Master Pacu came with some people to rebuild and rebuild they did. My heart sped up. I was so excited and I forgot all about leaving Aang, I forgot all about what he was about to say- all I could think about now was that I was _finally_ home after almost a year of being away. I was _finally_ home.

When we landed, Gran Gran and Master Pacu were there to greet us. This time there wasn't a celebration dinner like at the Northern Water Tribe but none of us seemed to mind much because of 

how tired we were. Gran Gran had motioned for Sokka and I to follow her home. Sokka said goodbye to Aang and left but I stayed. It was colder than I remembered. He had to have been freezing because he didn't have an over coat, just a thin robe.

"Now we have to say goodbye," he said, half smiling. I nodded.

"Yes. This is it."

There was silence for a while as we both thought of things to say. Saying goodbye to Aang was probably the hardest thing I had ever done. Now the pain in my heart returned. He couldn't leave. Not after all we've been through. But it was time. He had to. It was his duty to his country- to this world. I hugged him again and he returned it but neither of us dared to let go.

"Aang…could you promise me something?" My voice was pleading with his emotions and I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it. I loved him.

"Hmm. I could promise you anything."

"Will you promise…would you promise to come back? Just to visit?"

Aang inhaled sharply again. I knew he was trying not to cry. I couldn't try and let the tears slip again.

"I…Katara…"

Aang pulled away and my arms fell to my side. He put his hands on my shoulders. He had grown to my height over the past few weeks.

"I would give anything not to leave. I promise I won't be gone long. I _promise_. I…I love you."

Those last three words are what threw me over and I embraced him again and sobbed.

"I love you, too."

Aang hugged me tightly one last time and then got back onto Appa.

"Be safe."

"I will."

I shut my eyes as more tears fell and Aang looked up at the sky. I took my last glimpse at him. This couldn't be it.

"Yip, yip."

_This is not our farewell._

* * *

**Okay for me this was absolutely heartbreaking to write at this moment because we're putting my dog down tomorrow that we've had for 13 years. I know, it's a dog but you get attached and I love her. I ****took like three breaks in the middle of this to go off and cry (haha my sob story) so it's probably not as good as it could be so sorry for the rushed tone.**


	15. As Long As You're With Me

**I just love writing fics about after the war. Don't know why but that's okay. I came up with this while lying in bed this morning- I always come up with ideas in the weirdest of places…**

* * *

Aang stood at the bottom of the hill outside of the palace enjoying the feeling of the cool grass on his bare feet. It was the morning after his great feat. It had been a rough battle. Azula had mainly put all of her focus on destroying Zuko and the others, giving Aang the chance to escape to the palace where he would find Ozai. He was grateful to find the Firelord alone after seeing all of the help Azula was getting from Earthbenders from Ba Sing Se and other Fire Nation soldiers around palace grounds. Fighting Ozai had been a little easier than Aang had thought but it was no picnic. Fire blasts were being shot at all angles, every once and a while one of them would take a major blow weather it being from Ozai's lightning or a blast of another element by the Avatar. The fight had been going on for some time when Aang had heard a scream coming from the other room where his friends were fighting Azula. The noise had sounded like Katara's so Aang grew concerned. He wanted to rush out and see what happened, praying that Katara was alright, but that would only end up in Ozai following him and he didn't want to put his other friends in danger.

"Aang! She's gone!"

Wait…that voice sounded much like Katara's, too. The only girls fighting in the other room had been Katara, Azula, and Toph. There was much triumph and success in the voice he had just heard. _Azula_ had been the one who went down. This was a relief. _It's time._ Aang sucked up a great amount of air into his lungs and unleashed his final and fatal attack against his enemy. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air all blasted towards the Fire Lord at once flinging him to the other side of the room where he lay on the ground motionless. Aang closed his eyes and stretched his arms down, symbolizing that he was done fighting. The chamber doors opened as the Avatar collapsed backwards in exhaustion and pain from major burns that covered his body. Katara fell to her knees and reached out her arms to catch him. The next thing he remembered was waking up to see Katara asleep only a few feet away from him and no pain left. As he looked around, he saw that he was in a tent, probably one back at the base, and buckets of water all around the room. Katara had stayed up all night healing every burn and every bruise on his body.

He thought of this as he stared out over the city. She had been there for him when he needed her most, just like she had always promised.

"Aang!"

He heard that cheerful voice once again and he turned around to see Katara running towards him. She ran right into him, swinging her arms around his neck. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around, both slightly laughing. Her hands slid down to his chest and they looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

"You did it, Aang. I'm so proud of you. Have I ever told you that?"

"Many times. This morning, yesterday, many times before that…"

"Well I am."

Katara looked down to see that she was still in Aang's arms. She had only intended to give him a hug but something held her there. She closed her eyes for a moment as a blush found its way to her cheeks.

"Aang…" there was laughter in the girl's voice.

"Hmm?" Katara looked up to Aang. He was gazing at her with this smirk on his face, one she's only seen once before when they danced. She smiled and pushed the thought away. Aang tightened his grip on Katara's waist and pulled her closer to him as he closed his eyes. Katara found herself shutting her eyes once again and leaning into Aang. She didn't know what was happening but before she could think anything else, Aang's lips were moving against her own. Katara felt a strange bolt of excitement rage from the bottom of her stomach up through her body and into her heart. She never imagined _Aang_ of all people making her feel this way, but she loved it so she leaned in more, making the kiss more passionate.

"Katara!"

The call startled them both and they pulled away.

"I guess this means I have to go."

"Not necessarily."

Katara gave him a confused look.

"But someone-."

"SHE'S BUSY!"

Katara laughed again and hugged Aang. She breathed in his marvelous scent and breathed it back out with a sigh.

"You okay?" Aang asked, moving his head back to look at Katara.

She nodded. "I'm just fine." Katara hugged him again, shut her eyes, and gripped his soft robe. "As long as you're with me."

* * *

**A/N: Do not know when I wrote this. Probably a few moths ago. But anyway...ohmygosh did anyone else see that totally KATAANG COMMERCIAL for the finale? And don't ruin my glee by telling me it wasn't Kataang because even if it really wasn't I don't want my spirits to be crushed right now...**


	16. I'll Be Fine

**Another Kataang fic, yea! I can't seem to write enough of them. This one is based off of the song "Awakening" by Mae.**

* * *

My eyes were about to close on the world for the night when I felt an ever so familiar hand on my shoulder. The hand did not try to shake me, but it did from its own nervousness. Then I drearily looked up to see her gentle, tanned face above me. I smiled lightly but frowned when I saw her tearstained face and water pierced eyes.

"What's wrong?" She sat on the edge of my bed and looked down at the floor.

"Tomorrow you'll be gone…won't you?"

I nodded and as if she could somehow see it, Katara responded.

"After tonight I may never see you again."

I sat up and swung my legs over the bed and looked into her blue eyes. My hand found its way to her shoulder and my voice found an unexpected tone of comfort and security.

"That's not true, Katara. Look at me." Her eyes slowly found mine. "I'm going to defeat the Fire Lord tomorrow. I'm going to end this war tomorrow. I'm going to come back to you tomorrow. Yes I'll leave for a while and I'm gonna wish that you were right there beside me in his palace or wherever the battle takes place, but I'll be back. That's a promise."

She faintly smiled and suddenly leaned her head on my shoulder. I shivered at the touch of her hand across my forearm as she traced my tattoo. Her eyes were beginning to soften and become their normal tone again.

"I'm still scared. Aang, I can't lose you. Not again. Not after all we've been through." She inhaled sharply and hot tears began to flow again.

I hugged her tightly and held her close as she cried. Usually it was the other way around. Usually I was the one who was scared and she was the one who held me but I guess that even the strongest can get become weak, too.

"Shhh," I tried to clam her down.

Minutes passed as we sat there on the edge of my bed thinking of what tomorrow would bring. Tomorrow would bring the end of all of our pain and suffering. I sighed and let go of Katara. Her crying had gradually turned into small whimpers. I looked at her and smiled as she lifted her head off of my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What for? You did nothing wrong. Its okay if you get scared every once and a while. You can't be brave all of the time. I know you try to be, and you set an amazing example for everyone else and that's 

something I really admire about you, but you need to know that you can let it out. I'll be here if you ever need to vent."

Katara nodded and took in a deep breath and wiped off her face and eyes. "Thank you, Aang. For everything. I'm still nervous, though."

"And that's okay. Just know that I'm here for you. Tomorrow it'll all be over. It's okay. Do…do you want to stay…with me…tonight?" I asked the words carefully hoping I didn't offend her somehow.

"I'd like that," she said while nodding.

I smiled and got onto the left side of the bed and under the covers and opened up the other side to Katara. She scooted over and swung her legs under and pulled the covers up under her arms, turned to her side, and closed her eyes. I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and I felt her hands come on top of mine. I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb and whispered to her as she fell asleep.

"I'll be fine, Katara. I'll be fine. We'll be fine."

My eyes shut as I felt complete comfort and hope for the biggest day of our lives ahead of us and I fell asleep beside her. With moments like this, how could I fail the next day? I couldn't, I wouldn't…I didn't.

* * *

**A/N: I was hoping this would be a little longer but I couldn't seem to find the words to drag it out. Oh well. Some stories are better short. Hope you guys liked it!**


	17. His Name

**Here we go again...**

* * *

"Aang…"

His name escaped my mouth at a whisper many times that night. It was an unusual name but it seemed to fit him. Not that he was odd _personally_; it was just that his being was that way. Him being an Airbender wasn't normal. Him being frozen in an iceberg wasn't _normal_. But in some strange way I liked it. He was different, new, mysterious.

"Aang," I said again.

"No matter how many times you say it, it won't change."

I rolled over in my bed and glared at Sokka who was "sleeping" across the room.

"If you ask me, that kid is trouble."

"Well no one asked you did they?" He grunted in defeat. "Besides, Aang's nice. I think he could be the one."

"You're already having romantic fantasies about him?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant-."

I heard Gran Gran call from outside our home. "Go to sleep you two!"

I hushed my tone. "I meant he could be the one to get me out of here."

Sokka looked at me, suddenly angry.

"Get out? Katara, what about your tribe- your family? What about us? I- Gran Gran wouldn't be able to bear losing you, too. Dad just left for war and it wasn't that long ago that Mom died. Have you ever thought about that?"

"It's not that I want to leave you guys. I just want to see what's out there. I want to get off of this block of ice. I want to Waterbend…"

Sokka shook his head.

"Katara, you'll never be a Waterbender."

"Oh really? Then I guess you'll never be a warrior."

"That's different and you know it."

I started to become angry with him. _Different_?

"No it's not! Sokka, you've _started_ to become a warrior. I've _started_ to become a Waterbender. Can't you see this could bring us maybe a little hope?"

"Is that all you ever talk about? Look Katara, things aren't like the way they are in Grandmother's stories and that won't change any time soon. Why can't you see that? Hope right now isn't going to end the war, it's not gonna bring back Mom, and it _won't_ get you out of the South Pole."

"Because! Unlike you I want to help!"

"What? I'd give anything to be with Dad right now and help. I want this to end just as badly as you do."

"Then will you please quit bashing what I want to do!? I just have this weird feeling about Aang. For some reason I feel like he really did know the Avatar."

"He said he didn't."

"Well you say you can kick a Fire Nation soldier's butt and I know that's not true." Sokka glared at me again. "Besides maybe he's just scared. Wouldn't you be?

Sokka nodded.

"Somehow I just think that he can help end the war. I don't know why but I just do. And I have a feeling that he's more than we think…"

My brother yawned and turned around.

"Whatever, sis. 'Night."

"'Night."

I knew he was something more- I was positive. I didn't know why and I didn't know how, but from that moment on all I could ever think about was how Aang could change my life. And he did. And he was much more than anyone ever saw. The boy I once knew, the one I found in the iceberg that oh so amazing day, the Aang who was my best friend ended up saving the world, the war, and so much more. And he captured my heart and I will never forget him for that. And as he lies there asleep I wonder if he'll ever awaken, if I'll ever be able to see his stormy grey eyes again. The lightning hit him hard, but my love was hitting harder. If only he knew. And then I finally saw his smile: Was he…? No. Not yet. I sighed.

'_Sleep well, Aang. Get better, Aang. I love you, Aang.'_

I never grew tired of that name. it was an unusual name but it seemed to fit him…

**A/N: SOUTHERN RAIDERS WAS AWESOME!! I just about cried though...and that preview for Ember Island Players just about broke my heart too (for Kataang that is) but you know it'll work out...right?**


	18. Hang On

She found him in the dark;  
She found him on his own;  
She found him barely strong;  
But he was hanging on.

Her blue eyes took his breath;  
Her soft lips gave it back;  
Her kind voice spoke a song;  
It kept him hanging on.

He fell for her beauty;  
He fell for her charm;  
He fell after not too long;  
But on her he'll hang on.

His grey eyes took her in;  
His soft lips kissed her again;  
His kind voice said she'd belong;  
It kept her hanging on.

Together they broke the curse;  
Together they could escape;  
Together they conquered wrong;  
On each other they'll hang on.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was really short and kinda strange but...yeah. Woot! Two chapters at once! Now I need to finish The Last Day. Weird... Azula really did end up coming to the Western Air Temple...great minds think alike haha. Just kidding!**


	19. I'll Always Love You

**Another story! Just because Avatar is over doesn't mean I'll stop writing.**

* * *

"Katara!"

The young girl stirred to the call of her name. She pulled the blankets up over her head and shut her eyes tight.

"Katara!" the voice called again.

"I'm sleeping!"

The voice sighed and a soft knock was placed on the Waterbender's door. Katara whimpered. _'I just wanna sleep…'_ There was another knock and the door slowly opened.

"WHAT!?"

Katara's angry eyes fell upon a rather sad sight. Aang had a scared and confused look on his face as he stared wide-eyed at his friend.

"Oh…sorry. I thought you were someone else."

Aang laughed a little and walked into the room, taking a seat on the edge of Katara's bed. They were both in the Southern Water Tribe and were visiting Katara's family before taking off again. It had only been about three months since Ozai was defeated and everyone had their own plans of life now. Sokka and Suki lived in the Southern Water Tribe and Toph had gone back home making frequent visits to her friends.

Aang had stayed with Katara at her home since they returned and Hakoda had given his daughter permission to continue traveling with Aang to help him out with his duties as the Avatar. He had made it very clear that that was the only thing that they would be doing together in their nights alone. They would have separate beds and if they were in a hotel or someone's house- separate rooms. The two eagerly agreed not really realizing what they were agreeing to. They were just excited to stay together.

"What's up?" Katara said while yawning.

Aang shrugged. "Just wanna know how you're doing."

Katara raised an eyebrow.

"I'm doing just fine. But I'm not so sure about you."

"I just…are you ready for this?"

"What do you mean? Ready for what?"

"Leaving the Southern Water Tribe…with me. Are you ready to be…us?"

Katara sighed and pulled the covers off of her body. She was wearing a blue cloth nightgown with white flowers lining the bottom. She scooted over next to Aang with her legs curled up next to her body and she placed a caring hand on her friend.

"If I wasn't ready I wouldn't have kissed you. If I wasn't ready, I probably wouldn't feel comfortable with you here. And if I wasn't ready I wouldn't have agreed to go with you."

Aang folded his hands in his lap and looked at the ground.

"I know. But you change your mind a lot. I just wanna know if you're okay with being with me for a long time and…and possibly…the rest of our lives."

Katara smiled and removed her hand, replacing it with her head. She closed her eyes and sighed. Aang soaked in the remarkable feeling and the sweet scent she granted.

"I may change my mind about you."

Aang's heart sped up. What was she saying?

"But I can guarantee you that it won't be a bad change."

Katara took the boy's face in her hands and locked her blue eyes with his slate ones.

"Aang I will love you more and more with each and every second I spend with you."

She then closed her eyes once more and brought his face towards her own. She opened her mouth slightly and connected theirs together. Their lips caressed each other's and their hearts collided- swarms of butterflies overpowering their stomachs. Once they pulled apart, Aang smirked.

"If you stay with me, you promise me you'll do that more often?"

Katara laughed. "I'm stuck between the promise I'm making you and the promise I made my father so I could stay with you."

"What your dad won't know won't hurt him."

"Then I promise I will be with you, love you, and care for you- with the often romance breaks- forever."

"I feel like we're getting married."

"One day, Aang. So do you feel better now?"

Aang nodded and shared a bright smile.

'_I'll never get sick of that.'_ Katara thought to herself. And she knew that no matter how hard life would be being the Avatar's girl- being Aang's girl- she would stay with him through the good, bad, and better and nothing could pull her away from him.

* * *

**A/N: The way Katara wakes up is how I wake up...and I can guarantee it'll be a lot worse when I have to wake up at five to get to school in September...**


	20. Her

**This is kind of like 'Aang's Kryptonite' only like nine chapters shorter haha.**

* * *

His body ached. His temperature rose as he lied in bed. He couldn't sleep. What was wrong with him? The young Avatar got up and soaked a towel in cool water that sat in a bowl on the side table next to him. He rung out the extra liquid and held the piece of cloth to his face.

'_A little better.'_

Then his hands began to itch.

'_That's weird…'_

The more he scratched the worse they became. The only relief would be from Katara's cool and soft touch but that touch was far gone.

Aang's wound had become infected. He came to the conclusion that this is how he became ill. But how was he to cure it? There was no medicine for infected stabs or tears. There were no bandages for stitches for torn emotions. There was an antagonist but no hero. There was a kryptonite but no savior. There was just pain.

Aang had seen this before. Where? Ah yes, in the eyes of an angel; an angel in pain. She had finally solved his one last weakness. She broke the code and opened the master lock. But when she did, she took the secret with her, never to be heard of again. Or so he thought…

"A…Aang?"

A coolness found its way to his hands. The itch was gone. And as he turned around to see who captured his presence, he felt his wound heal. He felt his heart mend together. He felt his last fear melt. He felt _her_.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I got this idea in bed at like midnight a few months ago. It was weird. I had just watched the movie "Walk the Line" and Johnny Cash had reminded me of the guy I used to like and I woke up that night to my hands itching and a REALLY high fever. The sickness didn't go away by him, though. It was just a freak coincidence :)**


	21. It's Called Love

**So I've been really wanting to write something for the finale kiss…so here it is finally! **

**NOTE: From Katara's POV.**

* * *

The feel was exhilarating. I know we've kissed before but it's never been like this. This was everything we've held in for so long—it was like love relief. I finally pulled away from him in desperate need of some air, though I thought I had just had my fill. Boy was I nowhere near that point. Then I did something very out of the ordinary. I started laughing. Aang just cocked his head and looked at me in confusion.

"Wh-what's so funny?" he asked.

I shook my head a little, my arms still around his neck.

"It's just funny…" I started. I didn't really know why I was laughing so I searched my head quickly for a reasonable explanation. "I don't know. I just find it funny how nothing can be said but we both know what's about to happen."

Aang smirked. "It's called love," he confessed.

And I guess he was right. I did love him, and he obviously loved me. I just couldn't believe it took me this long to realize it.

"So does this mean…does this mean you're not confused anymore?" his voice was hopeful.

"After that how could I be?"

I pulled the boy of my dreams into another tight embrace and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Aang. For doing that to you. I shouldn't have."

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I felt like I was being hypnotized.

"Sorry for what?"

"For kissing you back at the Invasion and then turning on you at Ember Island. I shouldn't have done that. If anyone was confused, it should have been you."

This time Aang laughed. "Yeah I was. But I don't mind. Not anymore."

"Thank you," I rushed out. "This may sound stupid but…thanks for being my friend. With all of the things I put you through over the past year…I really don't deserve this…you."

"Oh please. I should be the one thanking you."

Then he leaned in and kissed me again. This one being just as amazing as the last. I couldn't help but pull him closer—if that was at all possible. But it was then everything I had ever done made sense. The kisses on the cheek whenever he amazed me or did something for me. The hugs for comfort—or maybe they 

were hugs just to be close to him. All of the talks, the comforting, the laughs, the smiles. Man I love those smiles. And the glances, the dance, the flirtatious smirks and everything else we ever did to hint a relationship. And to think that it all started with a boy with an odd destiny…

* * *

**A/N: Yeah not as good as I wanted it to be but hey it's like 10 in the morning. My imagination is still asleep. And it has been for a while. I need a new wake up call…**


	22. Heartbeat

**FOR KATAANG WEEK!! Prompt: Heartbeat**

I don't think I've ever felt myself get so nervous before in my life. One second I was standing in the tea shop with all of my friends and the next I was outside standing next to my best friend. Believe it or not it had actually taken me a lot of courage to make it this far. When I watched Aang leave from inside to outside, my mind swirled with the option on staying or following. I knew that if I stayed I'd regret the possibility of the best moment of my life, but on the other hand I felt I'd throw up and make it the worst moment of my life. So I decided to be momentarily optimistic and went with the first thought.

I soon regretted my action. The second I left my brother's side my stomach began to ache and my head began to spin. I was actually proud of myself that I could think enough to actually put on a smile as I walked out onto the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon. At first he didn't even notice my existence right behind him. Either that or he didn't want to ruin the moment. Despite the unneeded thought cluttering my mind, I finally made it next to Aang and turned to look at him.

His mind and soul seemed so peaceful as he stared out to the relaxed city. And once I felt like I could finally be calming down, he looked at me and smiled and then all hell broke loose inside. My heart raced and I'm sure that I was blushing like mad. He probably thought it was funny how just days ago I didn't want anything to do with him in this kind of way and now I couldn't help but fall head over heels in love. But he accepted it like nothing had ever happened. And I guess that's why I love him. He puts all of my imperfections aside and deals with what's going on in the moment.

I was too nervous to kiss him. Way too nervous—so instead, I embraced him in a tight hug. I guess it was more of a thank-you-for-saving-the-world hug than a romantic one, but it was a hug nonetheless. And I couldn't help but take note of his scent. I had never really paid any attention to it before but then, of all the moments in the world, I did. And I couldn't help but love it. I guess it was because it was _his_. I loved everything about this boy. His mischievousness, his anxiousness, he subtleness, his loving voice, his stormy grey eyes, and his scent. He smelled like misty ocean air. And it was intoxicating.

But then he released my waist. So I took this as a signal that I should stop strangling him and relax a little. I placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as we both looked back out over the city. It was probably an act of nervousness. It'd be too weird to just stare into each other's eyes and smile and…no…it'd be romantic. But that's what happens when this was probably the biggest turning point in your love life. You don't want to take it too far at one time.

Then why did I do what I did? I found myself turning back to Aang like my mind's thoughts of staring at him were overpowering my motions. But he turned back and faced me as well so I took that time to stare. But the more I looked, the more overwhelmed by my feelings I became and before I knew it, my eyes closed and I was leaning towards Aang very quickly. My hand raised up and found their way to his cheeks as our lips quickly yet softly touched. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt two arms snake around my waist and pull me in closer, greatly deepening our kiss.

His breath intertwined with mine was so relaxing yet so nerve-wracking at the same time. It was unbelievable. I didn't feel this way any of the other times that he had kissed me. During the invasion I 

was too shocked to really notice anything and during the play's intermission I was too stupid to _want_ to feel anything. So this moment was truly perfect. I made sure I concentrated on every aspect of it. His taste (which evidently was similar to how he smelled), the softness of his lips, and the love that he poured into the kiss. And let me tell you, that didn't seem to calm me down one bit. My heart began to beat faster and faster than I had ever felt it go before. But I knew it was perfect and I knew it was right and I knew that he was feeling the same thing. I guess it's just what love does to you.

**A/N: I wrote this very strangely. There's no speaking—it's all Katara's thoughts. But that's okay, right? Sometimes the greatest moments have no words at all.- beyondthesettingsun.**


	23. Butterflies

**Another prompt for Kataang Week: Butterflies. This one is also from Katara's POV and takes place sometime in like the second season or whatever. Just imagine it sometime befor Sozin's Comet. **

* * *

The morning was quiet and slow it seemed, but that was probably just from the grogginess of waking up. I yawned and stretched my arms up to the sky and looked around. Everyone was still asleep. Everyone except Aang. Where was he? I looked around, standing up and brushing off my kimono. I shrugged it off thinking that he was probably off to the river nearby to get ready for the day. I was about to go to the river myself when a hand on my wrist stopped me. I spun around to see who had halted my walk only to see the young Avatar.

"Aang?" I whispered, hoping not to wake up Sokka and Toph.

"I have to show you something. It's really, really cool. I found it earlier this morning and I think you'll really like it."

The boy smiled brightly and I nodded. Aang led me into the small forest. It was a little eerie in there. It was chilly outside with dew on the grass causing my leggings to become soaked through the plants. And there was a morning fog draped lightly around the trees that made the place take on a ghostly feature. I decided to pretend not to notice. If anyone came along I knew Aang could take them off in no time. So I had nothing to be scared about.

That's when I noticed that he was still gripping my wrist. I blushed a little as I saw the sight. It was rather funny. Aang was walking quickly, dragging me along and I was barely paying attention to where we were going and more of where we were. I guess my thoughts escaped me because I found myself laughing out loud. Aang stopped and looked at me.

"What's so funny?" he smiled and cocked his head. I knew he was up to laugh at anything but he'd probably find this more embarrassing than humorous. So I kept the thought to myself.

"Oh nothing."

He raised his shoulders for a moment and dropped them quickly as if he really didn't mind my sudden outburst. But the fact that he was cutting off the circulation of my hand still remained and it didn't feel like he was going to let go anytime soon. So I took a risky move. I wiggled my wrist from his grip and laced my fingers with his. It seemed a little silly but it was also soothing. I was holding hands with Aang and that made my stomach flip and I liked that feeling. I just hoped he didn't mind.

We stopped in front of two big bushes and Aang lifted a finger up to his lips with his free hand signaling for me to be silent. I didn't know why he did that, neither of us had really said much the whole way here. We carefully made our way through the bushes and before us stood a foggy meadow. It was beautiful! Despite the fog, there was wild flowers and poppies and tall grass as far as I could see! Aang was right, I did love it.

"Oh Aang, it's-."

"Wait!" He interrupted. "You haven't seen the best part!"

Aang smiled again and, to my disappointment, let go of my hand. Then he took a step back and brought his arms back to his waist, positioning his hands out towards the meadow. Taking a step forward on his left foot, Aang pushed his arms and hands forward creating quite a strong gust of wind towards the meadow. I tilted my head in confusion but the sight before me left me in splendid shock.

"Isn't it great?" Aang asked, pulling me out of my daze.

"Yes…" I finally answered. "Yes, it is."

I stared out again. Hundreds of butterflies swarmed the skies that once hid beneath the grass. It was amazing! I never knew that something so calm could spring to life in just a matter of seconds. In a way it reminded me of Aang. Sometimes he could feel down but if you gave him a playful nudge his happiness would take total control of him. This discovery made me love the sight even more. I looked at Aang as he ran out into the flowers and grass and butterfly picture.

"Come on!" he yelled at me.

I nodded, smiled, and obeyed. I ran out to the middle of the meadow next to him and watched as the butterflies swarmed around and in-between us. Then Aang fell onto his back in the grass and stared at the sky. I copied his motions. My eyes shifted from the skies and over to Aang. He was looking at me with a great smile.

"I knew you'd like it."

There was a spark of triumph in his voice which made me laugh a little. He really knew how to make me feel special. So in return for taking me out here, I leaned over to my side and kissed his cheek. A small blush found it's way to his cheeks as he closed his eyes and took in a deep sigh.

I never knew butterflies could bring me such joy and I definitely never knew butterflies could bring out the brightest side of Aang. But they did and now whenever I see one, I think of the time in the meadow. It was only a small break from all of the craziness we were living in but it cleared my mind and gave me a moment to spend with the one I loved most. And who wouldn't want that?

**A/N: I didn't feel like writing another one for nerves like butterflies in your stomach so I thought this would make up for that. I just thought it would be cute for Aang to do something sweet for Katara like that. :) -beyondthesettingsun**


End file.
